Forever
by LexiSoftPants
Summary: Bella knew Jasper when he was human, She was married to him!  after almost 200 years, they meet again? what happens? I don't know!...wait, yeah I do, but I ain't telling you! read and find out!Pairings: RxEm, EsxC, AxEd, and BxJ UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! I got a laptop for christmas! so I will be updating more often...so heres my new story! hope ya'll enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN! although I would LOVE to own Jasper...**

* * *

><p>As I looked down at his grave, I let another tear fall. I read the words that I have read so many times, I knew them by heart,<p>

_**Jasper Whitlock, **_

_**Brother, Son, and Husband.**_

_**R.I.P**_

I gripped the locket he gave me a day before he went into war.

_**Flashback:**_

_I sobbed into his chest.  
>"Don't go!"I cried.<em>

_"Now darlin', I have ta! I have ta do whats right for my country!"He replied, gently pushing me away from him._

_He got down on one knee.  
>"Now, Spazzy-Jazzy, you do know you have already proposed and we've already gotten married...right?"I asked, looking at him confused.<em>

_He chuckled,  
>"If I forgot, I may be stupid to forget marrying the best women in the world. but this ain't a ring Isabella."He was the only one who could get away with calling me Isabella.<br>He pulled out and box and opened it to reveal a gold locket with the word 'Forever' engraved onto the front, he opened the locket to show a picture of us on our wedding day._

_He looked into my eyes and said.  
>"Isabella, this is a promise locket to promise that, even if we get separated, I will always come back to you, forever."<em>

_I smiled through my tears and promised him.  
>"always, and forever."<em>

_End Flashback._

**I was brought out of my thought by the sound of a twig breaking, I whiped around to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but what shocked me was her eyes, the were a bright ruby red. **

**"hello, I'm lucy! Maria will like you!"She smiled evily at me, then faster than I thought possible, she was behind be, her teeth at my neck. then I felt the most painful, fire like burning start at my neck.**

**The burning lasted three days, Lucy stayed with me the whole time, telling me what I was becoming, and what I was being made for. It made me sick thinking about it, when I woke up, it was af if instinct kicked in. She wasn't expecting me to jump on her, nor was she expecting to lose her head, or it being thrown into the fire.**

**She was gone in a matter of seconds, and then so was I.  
>I came across a heard of deer in the forest, they were also gone. I didnt want to be a monster and kill humans, so I lived in the forest for years, only hunting animals.<br>Until I met Peter and Charlote, I told them of how I was changed, and they told me that they just escaped from the vampire wars, the thing I was created to be in.**

**I traveled with them for a while. Then they left to go bust out someone from the wars, called the Major, they said I could come help if I wanted to, but this "Major" sounded like trouble, so I went as a Nomad from then on.**

**I came to Forks a few days ago, and I enrolled in school. school started tomorow and I was going for a quick hunt, just incase. **

**Right as I pulled my Hot Pink and Black Ducatii into Forks high, I smelt the unmistakable smell of vampire.  
>After saying some choice words that would make your mama faint, I hopped off off my bike and walked into my first class.<strong>

**When I got to lunch, I got my 'food' and turned to see five vampires in the corner.**

**I looked at each one carefully, and almost dropped my tray when I got to the last vampire, his gorgous curly blondy hair was in its normal state:messy as h***.**

**My Jazzy-Spazzy sat not 50 feet away from me, I smiled as a plane formed in my head.**

**I walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder.**

**"Ya broke your promise Jazzy-Spazzy."I said letting my Southern accent slip through. **

**He stood up from his chair faster than any human could ever be, good thing no one was watching.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope ya like it! Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, I wasn't joking about how reviews make me happy...I woke up this morning and read my two reviews and started to hop around the house like a retard...but here I am! with another chapter of Forever, See? reviews make people write more chapters!**

**Big hugs and cyber cookies to my reviewers:  
><strong>ORGirl-13 **for being my number one fan.  
>and: <strong>Team Non-canon  
><strong>for the review of "DUDE, UPDATE!" it made me laugh and want to make more chapters for you guys!<br>SO here is the next chapter of Forever!**

**Don't own anything :( except my Jasper Hale pillow case, Jasper Hale dog tags, and Jasper Hale purse I got for Christmas.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Isa...Isa...Isa..."He stuttered.<br>"Isabella, yes its me. I see you still have that stuttering problem..."I said, trailing off at the end as I looked at the other vamps, they were staring at me confused. I held my hand to the one with weird bronze hair.**

**"Hello! I am Isabella Whitlock! You are?"Four gasps followed the name 'Whitlock'. I say four because Jazzy-Spazzy is still in LaLa land...**

_**Long lost words whisper slowly, to me.  
>Still cant find what keeps me here.<br>When all this time I've been so hollow inside.  
>I know your still there!<strong>_

**My hand reached into my pocket to fetch my phone, I flipped it open and sighed into the receiver.**

**"what do ya want Pringles?"I said, using the nick name I gave him, with my southern drawl full force.**

**"I want ya to stop callin' Pringles!"he screamed back at me.**

**"no can do Peter, now, what do ya want?"I replied rolling my eyes. the other vamps look confued...still...**

**"A Picture of Jazz-Man, duh!"He said chuckling, I let out a giggle of my own when I saw what Jasper looked like...a fish, he looked like a fish with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide, staring into space. I took a quick picture and sent it to Peter.**

**"The next time I see you, I'm gunna kick your butt for not tellin' me!"I said menacingly.  
>"Now, now...uh..."he trailed off as Jasper grabbed the phone and ran with it out into the woods, with our super hearing we heard him screaming into the phone...about...things...things that involved Jasper, ripping off poor Pringles arm...and...doing things with that...for not telling him...poor Pringles...poor, poor Pringles...<strong>

**Then Jasper walked casually back into the cafeteria, handed me my phone, sat down, and pulled me into his lap.**

**I put the phone back to my ear and heard Peter sobbing.**

**"the...the...the HORROR!"That was it, I fell off of my chair laughing my butt off.  
>the rest of the vampires soon joined in. <strong>

**after about five minutes of laughing and the whole cafeteria looking at us like we belong in a insane asylum...maybe we do...**

**we all quited down and decided to meet up back at their house to explain what happened.**

**All I know is I got my Jazzy-Spazzy back, and we would never be seperated again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but there will be more tomorrow!<strong>

**~*~Lexi**


	3. not an update, sorry

**AN:**

**Okay my ducklings! I have hit a bump! :/ I was going to write a few chapters ahead of time, but...I'm stuck! I have no idea where this story is going! I wrote it on a whim, because I though it wasn't going to get any reviews, like my other stories. but then guess what! I wake up this morning and BAM! 5 reviews and 150 hits over night! so I am going to continue this story and make it about 20 chapters. IF I get help, as in, You guys review and tell me where you want them to go, just give me some ideas! and if I like them, and can fit it in the story, I will put it in, so! help a girl out! **

**~*~Lexi**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back! with some bad and good news.  
>I woke up today and I had a stuffed up nose, and an itchy and sore throat. YEAP! I'm sick with allergies, good lord I loath allergy season!<strong>

**the bad news, I may not be updating for a few weeks, or at least until I get better.**

**The good news, I may be updating, but it all depends on how I feel.  
>right now? I am sitting here in my room with all the lights off, the only thing I can see is my laptop screen and the little green flashing light that shows me where my phone is, sucking on a straw thats in a cup that holds Whataburger icecream in it, typing this so you all can see.<strong>

**I am feeling okay today since this is the first day im sick, so I give you all that reviewed, a cyber cookie, with a cup of new chapter!**

**I own nothing! except for my yummy icecream.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*~<strong> Forever ~***

**BPOV (as most of the story will be)**

After math was over-thank god! once they add food and letters in math, I am out!-we all headed over to to the Cullens -I found out their last name- to explain who I am and how Jazzy-Spazzy knows me.

when we got to the front door of their gorgous house, the little pixie one froze, she was going into a vision, or so I'm told is what one looks like.

The weird haired one moved to her side and grabbed her shoulders, just as a familiar scent hit me, the blond barbie and her bear of a mate turned and crouched on the ground.

"Wait!" I growled out. they turned their eyes to me. I pretended to crack me neck and my knuckles and grinned evily at them.

"he's mine!"I giggled like a mad-woman. they looked at me confused,  
>"he's the one that I travled with for a few decades, and he forgot to tell me that my husband was alive!"That straightened the blonde barbie out, but her mate Emmett was still crouched and looking unsure, until barbie nodded her head.<p>

I looked out into the forest where Pringles and Char were standing.

"Char! Come here and help Emmy-Bear hold Jazzy-Spazzy, cuz if he is as protective as he was human, he would never let me do this." Charlotte nodded and went to hug Jasper, who looked confused, he returned her hug and Charlotte grabbed both his arms and spun him around so that Emmett could grab his legs.

"HEY! LET GO!" He screamed as he trashed around in their hold, but it was no use, he was in a hold where he could struggle, but not escape. He realized this too and sagged in defeat.

I vaguely heard Alice tell him it would be funny, and that I would be fine. I was too focused on Pringles. I slowly stepped out onto the grass where there would be more room to move than on the steps.

"Bring it Pringles!" I yelled at him.

"Now Bells..."He trailed off holding his hands up.

"oh no, no, no"I said shaking my index fingler back and fourth. "you _are_ going to fight me, because I want to kick your *** for not telling me that my Jazzy-Spazzy was alive! or if your too chicken..."I let my sentence trail off as I watched Peter try and fight his ego, his ego won and he charged at me.

I was ready for him, he went to grab my torso and I easliy dodged, but he grabbed on to the belt loop of my designer jeans.

"DON'T YOU DARE RIP-!"Too late, he had already ripped the belt loop off.

"OH your so going to pay for that Pringles!"I screamed at him as I turned around to grab his arms, he dodged by flipping his arms around and grabbing _my_ forearms, I replied kindly with a swift double foot kick to his torso, sending him and thirty feet into the forest.

I could faintly hear Jasper telling me and Peter to stop, saying that I could get hurt.

Psh, _Peter _will get hurt. Right as I thought that, Peter stepped out of the forest covered in twigs and sticks.

I let a small giggle escape before he charged again. this time, I wasn't ready, he sunk his teeth into the rock-like flesh at my neck.

"NO!"Screamed Charlotte, but it was too late. Jasper started to struggle again.

I was P*****, yeah it burned, but the rage that was burning beneath my skin masked that.

It was my first mark, besides the scar Lucy left, this was my first mark from a fight.

Peter pulled back and looked horrified at what he did.

"B-Bells, I'm-"He tried to apologize, I wasn't having any of it.

I took advantege of Peter's shocked state and sunk _my_ teeth into his shoulder and ripped off his arm and threw it to the ground.

"Charlotte, I suggest you reattach your husbands arm before I burn it."I said while still looking at Peter, who hissed in pain and slid to the ground.

The pain was now worse, I hissed and grabbed at my neck. Jasper somehow got out of the hold he was in and shot towards me and Peter, he growled a warning at Peter, then came over to me.

"Bella!"He said shocked.

I was still hissing slightly, but answered him.

"Yeah?"I replied, turning to look at him.

"are you alright?"He whispered, his voice full of love, awe, and passion. the rest of the vampires left (Charlotte holding Peter's arm) so it was just me and him.

"yes, it just stings a little."I lied, it stung _a lot_.

"you always were a terrible liar Darlin', come here"He said, extending his arms out to me, I walked into them, letting go of my neck and wrapping my arms around his waist, and burying my face in his chest, hissing in pain as a strand of my hair moved and brushed against my wound.

"do you trust me?"He asked, unsure.

"I have trusted you since the day I met you Jazzy-Spazzy. Why?"I told him.

"just trust me"He whispered to me.  
>I do, with me life. I thought.<p>

He leaned down and placed a kiss to my head, then leaned down further to my wound and sunk his teeth into it, it burned at first and I groaned into his chest.

but then it changed, it felt like a thousand butterflys burst through my wound, it felt like pure joy was being poured into me, along with love, peace, and a sense of being home.

And I knew, that wherever we went, I will always be home if I'm with my Jazzy-Spazzy

* * *

><p><strong>*~<strong> Forever ~*

**well, there it is! :'( my icecream's gone. I started typing at 7:30, and I am ending it at 10:00! hope you like the fight scene...my first one...SO! review!**

**~*~Lexi.**


	5. Chapter 4

HELLO MY DUCKLINGS! I feel better today, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I am looking for a beta reader...but I am sort of new, so I have no idea how to get one or what to do when I have one...I now feel stupid...

~*Forever*~

As Jasper pulled away from my neck, I came back down to earth, so to speak.

"W-what was that?"My voice shook with emotion.

He looked down at me, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ground so I was sitting on his lap with my back pressed up against his chest.

" 'A mates mark' Its when a male vampire finds his mate, and if his mate was changed my someone else, he makes _his_ venom run throught her veins. and the end result is a pale lavender swirl on the mate's neck."He explained lay his chin on my shoulder, placing a kiss on my neck.

"Really?"I asked reaching up to touch my neck.

all of a sudden Alice ran out with a mirror, squeaked, and ran away.

"uhm..."I trailed off.

"yeah...just ignore her."Jasper said, handing me the mirror.

I moved the mirror to my neck, and I saw the make Peter made, then tilted the mirror up some so I could see my mark. Right under my ear, a lacy looking swirl in light lavender was there. I gasped and traced it with the tip of my finger.

"Its gorgous!"I exclaimed.

"yeah, yeah it it."Replied Jasper, but he wasn't looking at the mark, he was looking at me. I giggled, which was something I _never_ did.

"come on"He said, pulled me up with him.

"Lets go in the house, Carlisle and Esme want to meet you."He started walking to the house, so I followed. Once we got to the house, Alice ran out.

"MAKE-OVER FIRST!"She screamed in my ear. She then grabbed my hand and tugged me upstairs.

"Uhm...okay?"I asked, looking back at Jasper, he just rolled his eyes and nodded.

Alice pulled me up in her room on the second floor which was in all pink, I felt sorry for Edward, the poor dude lived in pink.

She pushed my into the shower and threw some clothes in, I quickly showered and dot dressed in the clothes.  
>she dressed me up in new skinny jeans, (thanks to Pringles) an a Black halter top, and three inch black high heels. I walked back into the room and she grabbed my shoulders and plunked me down into a chair.<p>

"here, lets show this mark off..."she trailed off, mumbling to herself.

She softly curled my hair and pulled it up into a bun with a few strands out that framed my face, she then put smokey eyeshadow on with a thin line of eyeliner, light pink lipgloss.

"Done! You look gorgous."She handed me a mirror and looked proud of herself, I did look good...

I was brought out of staring at myself by Alice's giggling.

"I take it that you like the look?"She asked.

"Yes! I love it!"I told her.

"Great! now, the family is waiting."She smiled, I stood up out of my chair and she walked me to her bedroom door.

Once we got in the front room, I went and sat by Jasper, his hand finding mine before I got comfortable.

"well...I guess your all wondering who I am!"I said lamely. When I got nods alll around the room, I told them my story. **(AN: just re-read chapter one. but imagine it told from third person, I'm to lazy to type it. :D)**

when I was done with my stroy, everyone glared at Peter.

"What!"Peter asked incredulously. Everyone rolled their eyes and mumbled something.

I got up and smacked Peter over the head.

"OW! What was that for?"He yelled at me, I just shrugged.

"hey Jazz?"I asked as I walked away from Pringles to go sit in his lap.  
>"yes ma'am?"He replied with his drawl as he lazily swung his arms around me, pulling me closer. I looked over at Pringles and smirked at him.<p>

"Have I ever told you the story of how Peter got the nickname Pringles?"I saw Peter's eyes widen, then he glared at me, ohhhh Pringles, this is for not telling me my husband was alive all these years you a**h***!

"no darlin', but I would love to hear it!"He smiled as he kissed the end of my nose.

"Well, Me and Char were bored one day, and we wanted to play truth or dare. so we got Peter to join, and I dared him to eat 15 tubes of Pringles or he could chicken, now, Peters giant ego kept him from chickening out!"I had to stop because Peter was sitting in the chair across from us groaning and moaning about not to tell him.

"shut up Peter! you deserve it!"I said glaring at him.  
>He huffed, but thankfully shut up.<p>

"so after he ate all 15 tubes, he started to dry sob in the corner with a bucket infront of him, acting like a baby, whining about how much his stomach hurt. lets just say...The chips hurt much more coming up than they did going down."I finished by rolling around on the floor laughing, the rest of the vampires joined soon.

* * *

><p>Otay, another chapter up! I NEED IDEAS! so click that little review button down there and give me some!<p>

~*~Lexi


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry...This story was more of a plot bunny that jumped in my face...And I didn't think it would get this many reviews!

can anyone tell me how to put a story up for adoption?

Because that is the road this story is on...seriously...please tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry guys...this story is up for adoption now...just send me a PM of a sneak peek of _your_ next chapter if you want it...And if you adopt it...just mention me, thats all I ask.

~*~Lexi.


End file.
